ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NightblazeSaber/Archive
I'll Get Right On It, Boss I want to help the website in any way possibly. Seeing as how much is missing in the pages, copying and pasting is the quickest way to get up-to-date. NCIS is probobly the only thing I look forward to on Tuesday. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 12:47, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Template:NCIS Character I tried to make a template but I'm not as good at wiki editing as most people so see what you can do. I could get some help for people to make templates. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 18:19, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Good Luck Good luck on working with the template. By the way, how long has this website been around? It could really use more users. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:30, 25 May 2007 (UTC) It really needs users. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 23:39, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah, changing the name does make sense. Go ahead.[[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 23:49, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Looking good!! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 23:54, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Hmm... I'm sure someone can work it out. But at least you sorted everything out. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 00:49, 26 May 2007 (UTC) I made a template that I told TimPendragon about. It is: }| } It is an admin one. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 01:09, 26 May 2007 (UTC) You have a good point. The picture is now Gibbs2.jpg. Yoda.jpg would look kind of awkward.:) I looked and TimPendragon is an admin here. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 13:11, 27 May 2007 (UTC)p.s. I specialize-ish in templates. If you ever need one just leave a request on my talk. Calling for Backup I could use some help. A long time ago in a wikia far, far away... On the swfanon website there were thinks called clans. They were banned and I'm trying to bring them back. Could you sign the "Sign" area and vote in the poll on the link in the title? I could really use some supporters. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 16:57, 27 May 2007 (UTC) p.s. I know that this explanation is kind of rushed but I summed everything up. Nevermind. An admin deleted it. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 18:11, 27 May 2007 (UTC) I made another template: Enjoy! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 20:47, 27 May 2007 (UTC) I got the idea from Wookieepedia. They had wookiee-cookiees. I took one of those and put Gibbs's face on it. But two awards are better than one![[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 12:00, 28 May 2007 (UTC) p.s. thanks for the badge. I made a forum for the website. It is "Campfire" from what DiNozzo called his meetings. Feel free to improve it.[[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 12:32, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Join the clan! I made a Clan for NCIS. The clan thing I told you about I moved to here. The clan supporters have one here, but they have to contribute. Its a plus for everyone! You should join. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:40, 28 May 2007 (UTC) p.s. I made two forums. I fixed the Character Infobox template it is safe to use now. Thanks *The database is improving and there are more users willing to help. >--|(: (<--person) And while there is nothing new in NCIS because the season is over, we have time to catch up. Perfect! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 11:21, 6 June 2007 (UTC) I found Ari Haswari. *Who is Michelle Lee portrayed by? *Got her This wiki is moving along. Thats great! I see you have a userbox :). Don't worry, I wont tell you what happens to.... and.... with.... Now we have templates for characters and episodes. This can be a great wiki. I can't wait for it to be done! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 12:39, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Gibbs The Gibbs article is shaping up. It could be completed very quickly. :) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 11:50, 21 June 2007 (UTC) It does seem that this wiki has become more of a two man operation. I think that it can be replaced. So thats 100% for, 0% against. From the General, [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 10:01, 22 June 2007 (UTC) OK. I'll finish up Gibbs and probobly start on Tony. Peace. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 10:39, 22 June 2007 (UTC) OK. May the Force be with you. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 10:50, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Here is something! Do polls work? Yes No [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 17:04, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Here is something else! IXmqd35KD2w [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 12:20, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the badge. This wiki gets better every day.[[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 17:40, 30 June 2007 (UTC) *Beat you to making a UOTM template :) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 18:35, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Here you are! You deserve it. If you want to be an admin or, even better, bureaucrat, just tell me :)[[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 19:23, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Welcome to the Bureaucrats You are now a bureaucrat. Welcome! I agree. FAs should be monthly, for now anyways. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 13:06, 1 July 2007 (UTC) **Enjoy :) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 00:27, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Agent of the Month Seeing as how there is just us I have the perfect solution for Agent of the Month... [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 20:32, 2 July 2007 (UTC) User Offer I just started a Wiki. You chould check it out ans see if you'd want to join. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 10:59, 3 July 2007 (UTC) RE:FA Sure I don't mind. After all, DiNozzo was finished before McGee. Yep, we got AOTM again! Thatt is more times than any other wiki. Well, one was more times too. I haven't been that active, but I'll try to devote more time here. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 12:52, 2 August 2007 (UTC) I'm Back! I'm back and ready to work! Also, we got another user from Wikipedia. We are doing well, kind of. We just need to spread the word. NCIS has pretty high ratings. Maybe if McGee had the NCIS wiki as a page on his computer in an episode... [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 22:08, 10 September 2007 (UTC)